The present invention relates to a toroidal continuously-variable transmission for a vehicle, and more specifically to technique for limiting rotation of trunnions.
A Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06(1994)-34007 shows a stopper structure, formed on a lower link, for limiting the movement of a trunnion. A Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07(1995)-332450 shows a tilt rotation synchronizing wire connecting left and right trunnions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toroidal continuously-variable transmission having a tilt rotation stopper structure which is adequate for improving the strength and compactness.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a toroidal continuously-variable transmission comprises: input and output disks defining a toroidal cavity; a first power roller pressed in the toroidal cavity between the input and output disks for transmission of torque; a first trunnion supporting the first power roller; a first link supporting a first end of the first trunnion; a second link supporting a second end of the first trunnion through a bearing; an axial movement limiting member to limit axial movement of the bearing in an axial direction of the first trunnion; a first tilt rotation synchronizing wire connecting the first trunnion with a second trunnion supporting a second power roller interposed between the input and output disks; and a tilt rotation stopper structure to limit a range of rotation of the first trunnion so as to prevent contact points of the first power roller with the input and output disks from deviating from respective rolling contact surfaces, the tilt rotation stopper structure including, a link-side stopper provided in the second link in a region separated from the first tilt rotation synchronizing wire by at least one of the second link and the first power roller; and a trunnion-side stopper provided in a side of the axial movement limiting member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a toroidal-continuously-variable transmission comprises: axial movement limiting means for limiting axial movement of the bearing in an axial direction of the first trunnion on a second side of the second link; and rotation limiting means for limiting rotation of the first trunnion on the second side of the second link.
The other objects and features of this invention will become understood from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.